


Remnant Relations Chapter 5: Willing To Serve with Winter

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, F/M, Face Slapping, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masochism, Pain, Stockings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Character(s)
Series: Remnant Relations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Kudos: 4





	Remnant Relations Chapter 5: Willing To Serve with Winter

“Time’s up Mabel: step away from the counter and put your hands up.”

The woman turned toward the taunting voice behind her. Fierce, crimson eyes burned into her as the bearded young man raised his arm coated in heavy plated steel towards her. Right before her widened eyes, the huntsman’s fist slid back into the forearm of his over-sized gauntlet, and the newfound barrel crackled with electric energy.

She just snarled and waved a raw dust crystal at him. “So, one of my men talked, did they? Well, that’s no problem. Help is _so_ easy to find in this city.”

As four more heavily armed henchmen busted through the walls of the storefront, Ven Kinsen didn’t even flinch: he had been through far worse than these punks in his time at Mistral. Instead, he rolled his wrist around to check his watch. Only 1 hour to go until his shift was over and then he could meet wi-

“HEY! Are you even paying attention?! You’re about to die here, huntsman.” the woman cackled as she hastily stuffed more dust crystals into her bag. Each of her goons shuffled forward slowly, their guns raised at his head.

“This is your last chance, Mabel. Either you tell your men to stand down or everyone in this room goes unconscious. Your call.” he said calmly, charging the energy in his arm cannon. No one moved as static filled the air. This was the part of the job Ven hated: the waiting. Criminals like her rarely decided to just walk away.

As if on cue, Mabel smirked viciously. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to intimidate me. Kill him.”

Ven just grinned to himself: no different from the rest.

The goons went to pull the trigger, but he was faster. In a blur, he whipped his crackling arm straight up, closed his eyes, and fired, sending a brilliant, blinding flare into the air. Bullets sprayed the door of the shop wildly as the henchmen roared and fired as their vision burst into white. For a moment, the shop was bathed in light and gunfire. When the flash wore off, there was no blood or body: only a splintered door hanging off it’s hinges.

Ven almost laughed as he watched from the rafters: every single mouth in the store fell open in disbelief. His arm already began to crackle once more with energy, the voltage so close to his face making his scruffy dark hair stand wildly on end. He closed his eyes, only for a moment: this was the last job of the day, and then the night was his.

His thoughts were broken by Mabel’s frenzied shrieking. “HE’S UP THERE YOU IDIOTS! KILL HI-”

It was all she said before a blast of pure, rippling electricity slammed into her chest and she slumped to the ground, incapacitated. Ven followed, landing next to the formerlymurderous thief and raising his gauntlet toward the gunmen.

“Try it, morons. See what happens.” he growled. Right on cue, each gunmen raised their guns toward his chest: the criminals of Mistral never changed.

The next part would be nothing, he told himself. If he could handle five dust thieves who wanted nothing more than take his head off, he could handle facing his true feelings for tonight. At least, that’s what he’d been telling himself all week to feel at ease.

But that was for the future: right now, he was still on the clock, and he didn’t like leaving a job half-finished. Ven grinned as he felt his gauntlet begin to sizzle once more with a wild, sparking jolt.

\---/---

“Yes, Weiss, I’m fine. The break-in wasn’t anywhere near the hotel.” Winter groaned before narrowing her eyes. “And besides, you know I could have handled them on my own.”

The care of her younger sister was appreciated, even if the ashen haired specialist had difficulty expressing it. She pressed her scroll to her ear and threw open the closet.

“I know you’re concerned, but I’m fine.” she sighed, rifling through each entry in her private collection, grateful that she brought it from home. “How’s the company going? I trust that you’re handling things for now?”

Her attempt to change the subject worked, and she pulled a few more black, leather implements from the closet door before shutting it as her sister filled her in.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re doing so well.” Winter said sincerely as she picked through her selections, laying them out in order on the bed before taking the scroll back into her hand. “Since you asked, I’m actually taking time off tonight.”

She held up a pair of handcuffs, carefully inspecting them for errors and making sure the lock functioned properly.“I was right in the middle of getting ready when you called, actually.” With a sigh, she dropped them back onto the bed. “No, you weren’t interrupting at all. I just started.”

Her eyes scanned the clock on the wall. “Look, Weiss, I’m sorry but I have to get going.” She went to hang up, but stopped.

“I love you too.” she said with a blush and a smile before dropping the scroll onto the bed. It was only 10:30, but Winter Schnee still had much she wanted to accomplish before leaving. Tonight was a special night, and she didn’t want a single thing out of place. Each item on the bed was carefully placed and stowed in it’s proper place after she had scanned each one for possible issues.

Her work here in Mistral overseeing the construction of a new Schnee Dust Company location did not afford her much free time, so she would savor every moment she would spend with this so-called ‘Live Wire.’ It was her night: it belonged to her, and she would not allow it to be tarnished by mere carelessness on her part. With one final once-over of her briefcase, everything was in place and she started to get ready for the evening ahead.

\---/---

Ven Kinsen picked at his tie, loosening it a few notches around the collar of his black dress shirt. It was the latest distraction he chose to devote himself to as he slowly moved down the ornate hallway of the Mistral branch of Remnant Relations. The sun had set, his work was done, and tonight was supposed to be a night to relax, but he was having trouble projecting his usual air of confidence. As he drew closer and closer to the room 108, his mind was grappling with conflicting thoughts.

One part of him just told him to walk away. To leave this behind and go back to what we has used to. There was always the next night, the next weekend, or the next month. Nothing would be lost if he just walked away and dealt with this another night.

The young man just grimaced to himself: he couldn’t ignore his own feelings forever. Even his nervousness was losing out to his curiosity and excitement when he thought of what awaited him behind the door. It was time he accepted that this was something he wanted. He made a living dealing with extremely dangerous criminals: he shouldn’t have a problem giving in to his true emotions for one night. With a deep breath, the bearded huntsman knocked on the door. A voice floated through in return.

“Come in.” Ven turned the knob and entered the room, laying eyes on the woman seated on the bed. Most of her colorless hair was pulled into a neat bun behind her head, leaving only enough to partially cover one of her light blue eyes. Her white dress shirt was tucked into a tight, pitch black miniskirt that clung to her hips and showed off most of her long, stocking clad legs. The woman Ven knew as ‘Permafrost’ stood up from the bed and approached him.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Winter, and I shall be your partner for the evening.” she said with a quiet confidence as she extended her hand toward him. Ven shook it, perhaps a little too forcefully beneath her deeply professional aura.

“It’s Ven. Nice to meet you.” he said curtly, his nerves still jumpy within his large frame as he instinctively put a hand behind his head. The formerly cocky huntsman, who only hours ago was able to confidently taunt a wanted dust thief who wanted him dead, was now struggling to think of something to say.

Winter smiled warmly and gestured toward the chair in front of the bed. “Please, take a seat.” He did, thankful for the distraction as he kicked off his shoes. She returned to her seat on the edge of the bed, crossing her long legs and arresting Ven’s gaze.

“So,” she spoke calmly, letting her crystalline eyes size him up. “Based on the information on your profile, I understand you are interested in…letting me play with you for the evening. Is that correct?”

“Um…yeah.” Ven replied, feeling his hand go behind his head once again. While he tried to come off as excited, his anxiety betrayed him, and he forced himself to take another breath, which did not go unnoticed by Winter.

“Is…something wrong?” she mused with a raised eyebrow, making him tense up in his chair.

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just…” Ven trailed off, searching for the right words. His eyes went to the floor.

“To be honest, I’ve been wanting to do something like this for a while, but I’ve never been able to feel…comfortable enough with myself to go through with it.” he said as he stared at the floor. Ven was expecting hesitation, possibly even awkwardness, but the last thing he expected from this imposing woman was gentle laughter.

“Is that all? That is perfectly natural, Ven.” Her eyes softened along with her smile. She reached forward and placed a hand over his. “I’m glad that you found the confidence to be comfortable enough to share that with me.”

Ven just blushed, but he was relieved. “Thanks for understanding.”

Winter waved a hand aside. “There is no need for gratitude. I just want to make sure you are at ease. The last thing I want is for you to jump into something half-cocked and end up hurting yourself.”

Ven nodded, feeling his anxiety fading away. Winter clearly knew what she was doing: he couldn’t have found himself in better hands.

“Trust me, I’m comfortable and I’m more than ready.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Speaking of trust, I want you to be aware of what to expect from me tonight. Even though this is your first time, you must posses _some_ idea of what goes on with this arrangement and have formed your own personal boundaries, yes?”

He bobbed his head, and she continued. “That makes things easier. Still, let me know if anything sounds like it would be too much for you, okay?”

Ven nodded seriously. “I will.”

“Good. Then…how do you feel about restraining the use of your hands, or even your vision?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Degradation? Through either name calling, being objectified, bullying, or the use of a leash?”

“Totally fine.”

She closed her eyes as she continued. “I’m going to be hitting you, pushing you around, as well as pulling your hair and forcing you to perform sexual acts.Are you okay with all of this?”

He paused, thinking it over. “Yes, that’s fine.”

She nodded her head. “That’s great to hear. Second, if at any point you feel emotionally or physically unable to continue, do not hesitate to use our safe-word or hand signal.”

Ven nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. As for the safe-word…” she leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. “Should you need to pause for any reason whatsoever, whether it be that a line gets crossed or something so trivial as an itch, simply say that and we will stop. Or, if you have difficulty speaking, then snap your fingers instead. If I don’t hear either of these from you, I am not going to stop no matter how much you protest.” Her eyes narrowed in seriousness. “This is _extremely_ important: do I make myself clear?”

Ven nodded again, and the woman’s face softened as she stood. “That’s good. I need to make sure you understand that. Knowing your own limits and being honest are crucial if we both want to enjoy ourselves. And, obviously, I will be giving you all the aftercare you need once we’re finished.”

She reached out for her black briefcase on the bed and clicked it open. “Finally, are you familiar with these implements and are you comfortable having them used on you?”

Ven eyed each tool, unable to stop himself from blushing. “…Yes, and yes.”

Winter just smiled at his bashfulness, closed the lid, and approached him. “Wonderful. Then, is there anything else you would like to say or ask before we begin?”

Now that he was here with this beautifulwoman who had put so much thought into making sure this evening was special, Ven was nothing _but_ ready to begin.

“Not really, no. I feel like I’m in extremely capable hands, Winter.”

She laughed confidently. “You have no idea how capable my hands truly are. I hope you enjoy yourself, Ven.”After kissing him gently on the cheek, she slipped his tie off, letting it flutter to the ground as she grabbed him roughly by the collar of his dress shirt.

“Now,” she grinned as her eyes flashed. “Arms behind your back.”

Ven did as he was told as Winter circled him, letting her heels slowly click against the floor. Behind him, he heard her briefcase click open.

“Don’t move.” she commanded, and Ven felt cold metal snap around his wrists, restraining his arms. “Show me that you can comfortably snap your fingers, please.” he did, and Winter nodded.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been leering at me.” she purred as she slowly sauntered in front of him, letting her hips sway just enough to get his attention. “Tracing up and down my body with your lustful eyes, wishing you could touch me.”

Winter grew closer to him, her face a mask of comfort hiding sinister intentions. “You pretend to be nice, to be confident, but we both know what you really are.”

She put her lips right next to his ear, her breath making him tremble. “You are nothing more than a _beast_ , who only wants to get off _over_ and _over_ again.” Her tongue flicked his ear, sending a thrill down his spine. With a delicate hand, she cupped his chin and firmly pressed his mouth to hers, letting him kiss her. The restraints only made him hungrier, but he couldn’t do much else than let her hold him as she took her time and let him savor the taste of her lips.

Far too soon, she broke away, leaving Ven stumbling in place and starved for more. “My my, so worked up from just a kiss,” she teased. “What am I going to do with such a desperate beast like you?”

Ven’s cheeks burned, which made Winter laugh. It had only been a few minutes, but Ven was shocked to find himself fall so easily under her spell. While the woman had been imposing when they were on equal ground, being restrained and helpless before her like this made her prideful nature seem almost menacing. Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop himself from awkwardly fumbling forward, trying to reach her again, but Winter caught him as her eyes flashed with anger.

“If you think you have the _right_ to touch me, you are gravely mistaken.” she growled as she set both her hands on his shoulders. “Now, get down on your knees.”

With a gruff shove, Ven landed hard on his knees in front of the bed. Winter followed, and she started roughly unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his chest exposed before roughly unbuckling his pants and yanking them down just enough to make him feel embarrassed. Heat burned in Ven’s cheeks: he had never felt so…vulnerable, yet incredibly turned on.

Winter traced his bare chest playfully, making him shiver each time she brushed her nails against his nipples and across his stomach. “Let me make something very clear to you: you are _my_ plaything, and I expect you to follow my orders. If you step out of line, I _will_ make you pay.”

Ven trembled and gasped as the warmth of her hand effortlesslyslipped beneath his underwear. “But if you’re obedient…” she purred, watching him react to her touch. “I can give you what you so desperately crave.”

Her hand closed around his cock, making him whimper with strained desire, but she did not move. She stared directly into him, her soft face betraying her the edge of her voice.

“Do you understand?”

Ven just nodded clumsily. “Yes.”

In a flash, her hand clutched his jaw, her nails pressing hard into his chin as her other hand tightened harshly around his semi-hard cock. “I trust you _wil_ _l_ address me correctly, or I will make sure you learn to.”

Her sudden change stole his breath and left his heart hammering in his chest. “…Y-Yes, my queen.”

Winter smiled with amusement. “There, that’s much better, isn’t it? Such a good little bitch.” she cooed, patting him on the head as she began to lazily tug his dick. It wasn’t much movement, but it was enough to send a fuzzy heat radiating throughout Ven’s body. Embarrassment filled him as Winter just toyed with his helpless body, but even her slightest touch left him craving more.

“Is this what you wanted? To be gasping pathetically on your knees as I play with your cock?” she purred, letting her free hand roam across his chest. “Be honest with me.”

Ven almost couldn’t speak. Her touch was overwhelming him, and he struggled to find his voice again. “Y-yes, my queen.”

She gently stroked his cheek. “You’re so beautiful when you’re this desperate.” she whispered in his ear before kissing him once again. His thoughts faded away as her warmth enveloped his body. Nothing else mattered to Ven except her: he just wanted so much more. Struggling against his cuffs was pointless, but he found himself squirming in desperation anyway. Ven had no choice but to let her set the pace. Her lips were so soft and warm as she kissed him, letting them linger just long enough to tease him even more. His head swam as felt himself slowly slipping away beneath her mercy. All he needed was just a bit more stimulation and he could-

“Excuse me,” she rumbled, cutting into his thoughts. “Just _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you…” Ven just trailed off, turning beet red as he realized what he had done. Her hand had felt so good that, in his stupor, he failed to noticed his hips had begun to thrust involuntarily, letting him grind the underside of his cock against her open palm. Ven recoiled in the heat of his shame, but it was too late: he had fallen for her cruel ploy. Winter harshly grabbed a fistful of his hair and painfully yanked him up to her, making him wince as her eyes flashed with rage.

“I show you the _least_ bit of decency and you can’t even contain yourself? How pathetic.” she sneered.

“B-but, you did that on pur-”

_**CRACK!** _

The stinging slap of her palm on his cheek silenced him immediately. “Your behavior is _utterly_ inexcusable. I will not tolerate such disobedience from you.”

“I-I’m s-sorry, I just-”

_**CRACK!** _

“I told you to address me properly!” she roared before rearing her hand up once again.

“I’m sorry, my queen!” he blurted out, flinching in place as stinging tears of pain and shame formed in his eyes. Winter just smiled cruelly down at him.

“Tell me what you’re sorry for, you little bitch.” she snarled, not lowering her hand.

Ven struggled to speak as he trembled in remorse. “I-I’m sorry for t-taking advantage of y-your kindness, my queen.” He winced instinctively when her fingers touched his cheek, but Winter just gently brushed where she slapped him. It still tingled as she ran her fingers across his reddened skin.

“Look at you” she cooed sarcastically. “So eager to cum that you’ll say anything, won’t you? How do you expect me to trust the words of a wild beast in heat…” she stopped and ran two fingers across the head of his cock, making him gasp at the sudden fleeting sensation.

“…When you’re _this_ fucking horny?” she finished, holding up her two fingers glistening with his pre-cum before she wiped them off on his chest. Ven had never felt so used and humiliated, but the night was far from over.

“I guess I have no choice then. Don’t you dare move.” she warned as she slipped behind him and undid his cuffs. Surprisingly, Ven felt no desire to move his arms, instead just letting them hang: he truly was powerless beneath her as she roughly yanked the rest of his clothes off, leaving him completely naked and exposed. When she returned, cold leather clamped around his neck, and Ven drew in sharply: he knew what was coming next.

“Is that too tight?” she asked, and he shook his head slowly, feeling wild anxiety rise inside him. “That’s good.” she nodded, and came back around to his front. Winter slipped a clip through the ring on the front of the collar and just like that, Ven was leashed.

But she still wasn’t done: she grabbed a different set of handcuffs that separated from the chain and motioned at him. “Arms up by your head, please.” He complied and raised his arms, only now realizing why she wanted him like that. Fresh shame coursed through him as she passed the chain of the cuffs through the collar’s ring and re-attached each end to the cuffs on his wrists. The end result made Ven feel ridiculous: he looked like a dog on it’s hind legs, permanentlyfixed in a begging stance.

Winter just stood back and admired her handiwork. She gave the leash a gentle tug and Ven stumbled forward, trying to remain upright on his knees.

“That’s a much better look for such a greedyslut like you.” she giggled to herself. “Down on your knees, begging like the depraved beast you really are.”

She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs slowly enough to give Ven the briefest of glimpses beneath her skirt until he felt the leash pull him forward. Winter leaned down until she was inches above his panting face, a sinister glint dancing in her eyes.

“And I _do_ expect you to beg. I want you to beg for your queen’s forgiveness.” she smiled harshly at him. “If I like what I hear, maybe I’ll reward you for being such an obedient little bitch.”

Ven just growled. Winter had him wrapped around her finger, but there was nothing he could do but comply with her humiliating demands.

“Forgive me, my que-FUCK.” he yelled suddenly as Winter reached down and sharply dug her nails into his nipple.

“What kind of beg was that? Pathetic.” she sighed, eyeing the nails on her other hand nonchalantly before side-eyeing him. “Or maybe you _like_ it when I hurt you? Is that why you insist on making this so difficult?”

Ven dropped his head, breathing hard as his chest stung. “I beg you, p-please forgive me for my rudeness, my queen. I’ve been terrible and I deserve to be punished by your hand.”

The wavering, pleading sincerity in his voice made Winter laugh. “Well, that was _much_ better, wasn’t it? But words alone aren’t going to be enough, I’m afraid.” Ven didn’t understand what she meant until she reached down and slipped her heels off. His heart leapt into his chest as she raised her slender leg until her stocking-clad foot hovered in front of his mouth.

“Lick.” she commanded. “Let’s see how sorry you _really_ are.”

“B-but I alrea-MMRMPH!”

He started to protest, but he just left himself open as Winter simply forced her foot into his mouth, shutting him up.

“I did not ask if you _wanted_ to, did I?” she taunted harshly as his tongue lashed frantically against her toes. “I told you: I expect you to follow orders.”

Her foot moved roughly in his mouth, making him cough as he tried in vain to put his tongue against her until she withdrew her leg, leaving him sputtering with spit splattered across his mouth.

“Such a useless slave. Can’t even do one thing properly.” she sighed disappointingly as she wiped her foot on his chest, smearing his body with his own spit.

“Fuck you.” he spat angrily. Her condescending frown twisted into a vicious, sadistic snarl as she lunged at him. Panic gripped his body as _oh fuck_ raced through his head over and over again. Suddenly, she grabbed his hair again and fiercely yanked his head back, sending sharp, searing pain shooting through his body.

“What a bratty little mouth you have all of a sudden.” she seethed. “You can act tough all you want, but never forget that you are _mine._ Never forget that you are nothing more…”

Winter raised her hand, “Than.”

_**CRACK!** _

“A.”

_**CRACK!** _

“Slut.”

_**CRACK!** _

The last slap sent him reeling as his cheeks exploded with hot, stinging pain and welled up tears in his eyes. As his face burned and turned crimson, Winter grasped a fistful of his hair and sharply pulled.

“Are you feeling a little more obedient now? Do you feel ready to apologize, you beast?” she hissed.

Ven felt breathless after her sudden assault as fresh tears slid down his sensitive cheeks. “I-I’m so s-sorry, my queen. I’ll t-try harder next time. P-please forgive me.”

Her mask of cruelty softened into compassion. Ven shuddered as she ran her hands across his tingling, tender cheeks, wiping away his tears and caressing softly where he was the most red.

“There, there. That’s much better. What a good slave you are.” she purred as she kissed him on the forehead. “Are you ready to stop acting like a beast and start acting like my pet again?”

He slowly nodded his trembling head, and she smiled lovingly down at him. “I’m so glad. Now, let’s try this again, shall we?”

She raised her leg to his face, raising an eyebrow as she stared at him expectantly. With nothing left inside him but desire to please his queen, Ven pushed aside any lingering traces of humiliation and began licking her foot. Her eyes lit up with sinister pleasure as he surrendered himself to her mortifying whims, dragging his tongue reluctantly across her toes and kissing her up her long, slender calf. He felt ridiculous and broken down, but this feeling was being replaced by a ferocious desire for his queen to praise him and touch him again. If that meant he had to lick her feet on his knees all night, then so be it.

“That’s a good little pet.” Winter cooed, patting him on the head as he turned beet red. “Isn’t it so much nicer when you surrender yourself to me?” She took him by the leash and pulled him up. Her fingers undid the cuffs around his hands, and his arms fell numbly to his sides.

“Keep your hands in your lap don’t even _think_ about touching yourself.” she warned. Ven just hung his head in defeat and did as he was told, until he felt her foot under his chin lifting him to face her.

“Look at you: even after so much abuse, your filthy cock is still twitching shamelessly like a horny beast’s.” she scoffed, a sadistic glint dancing behind her eyes. “Maybe you _like_ it when I torment you?”

A stunted, broken whimper of pleasure rolled out of Ven as Winter’s foot, still slick and wet with his own spit, brushed against his throbbing cock. His desperate moans and gasps at the mere ghost of her touch made her smirk.

“Such a reaction. You really are just a disgusting masochist, aren’t you?” she whispered condescendingly. Hot embarrassment surged through Ven at being rendered so docile by just her foot, but his need for her touch superseded everything else.

“Please…I beg you to consider me worthy of your touch, my queen.” he pleaded, desperation filling his eyes. Winter took his cheek in her hand and caressed him lovingly. She slid her foot agonizingly close to his twitching cock, making Ven actually groan in frustration.

“What a truly depraved slut you are.” she grinned before planting her foot on his chest and gently pushing off. Ven stumbled to the floor, barely catching himself as he rolled onto his back. His heartbeat was in his ears as Winter leaned back and got comfortable on the edge of the bed. Carefully, she lifted her foot and gingerly brushed it against the tip of his cock. The sweet, numbing heat of relief rolled through Ven: it was barely a touch, but it still sent goosebumps rippling through his aching body. The smooth feeling of slickened nylon brushed up and down his cock teasingly, making him squirm and writhe against the floor as Winter smirked in disgust.

“Are you really getting off on being trampled like this? How utterly shameless.” she taunted slyly, pushing his aching hardness flat against his stomach so he could feel every throb and twitch as she slid her sole lazily across the underside of his cock. His arms shuddered against the floor as his body fought between feelings of intense humiliation and indescribable pleasure. When her toes trailed up around the head of his dick and squeezed forcefully, Ven couldn’t stop his back from arching in heated, shameful bliss.

Winter just shook her head and scoffed, gazing down at him disdainfully. “You should see yourself right now: pathetically rolling around on the floor, twitching and moaning like a beast in heat as you make the _sluttiest_ faces.” Ven felt lightheaded as she pressed her heel tight against the base of his cock, grinding it as he gritted his teeth and whimpered in desire. She was finally making him feel incredible, and he shut his eyes as she edged him closer and closer to…

Nothing.

Ven opened his eyes in hazy desperation as he awoke from his daze, only to see Winter leaning over him with a sadistic smirk as she wiggled her foot smugly.

“Oh I’m sorry: did you think I would just let you continue dirtying my foot with your disgusting, masochistic cock?”

Ven’s heart plummeted in his chest, but Winter just grimaced in disgust and wiped her foot across his chest, leaving a wet trail of spit and pre-cum. Waves of anger and humiliation washed over him: he had never felt so used and toyed with. Falling for her supposed kindness had once again left him totally turned on with absolutely nothing but humiliation to show for it.Much to her amusement, Ven sputtered and whined in shameless frustration.

“No, you c-can’t, I just-”

A fierce yank on his leash made him yelp, and the room went silent as Winter closed her eyes, her face only inches away from his.

“…Did you just try to tell me what to do?”

Cold fear burst through Ven as the realization of how badly he just fucked up sank in. In a moment, her face twisted into one of pure rage. Terror left him so shaken that he hardly noticed the back of her hand flying towards his face.

_**CRACK!** _

Flashes of white burst around his vision and he almost fell to the floor from the force. It was the most painful slap yet, but Winter wasn’t done.

“Get on your knees. _Now_.” she seethed, letting the anger in her voice seep through. Resisting the urge to let himself collapse in terror, Ven slunk to his knees and hung his head in shame. The cold, familiar feeling of the handcuffs returned to his wrists after Winter roughly yanked his arms behind his back. The gentle sounds of clothes hitting the floor behind him made his pulse quicken, and he tried to wiggle around to get a better look before he felt Winter’s fingers close around his hair, bolting him to the floor.

“ _Stop_.” she commanded as she lowered the silk blindfold around Ven’s eyes and tied it tightly. His vision was pitch black, and the only way Ven could tell she had moved was her deliberately slow footsteps. Each time her foot hit floor, dread surged through his body, adding to the increasing panic of not being able to see. He was completely vulnerable now, with no way to know what was coming next, which made the sudden pain of Winter’s grip on his hair all the more sharp. She pulled him by the hair until his back arched next to her and his pained moans wavered.

“You are going apologize to me for what you’ve done.” she seethed, her voice dripping with ice-cold wrath. “ _Right_. _Now_.”

With each accentuated word, she gave his hair a fiercer yank, arching him back further and sending pain shooting down his spine as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry for forgetting my place, my queen. I throw m-myself at your mercy and beg for your forgiveness. Please forgive me for s-speaking out of place.” he stammered, his strained voice wavering and wincing with a mixture of desire and anguish. Winter did not move a muscle, letting him wonder if it was what she wanted to hear. A small mix of hope and relief trickled through him, until his leash being yanked forward shattered any illusion that she was pleased with him.

“I’m afraid that’s not _good_ enough.” she hissed. Moments later, before he could comprehend the depth of the fear working its way through him, she brought her palm down against his cheek. Hard.

He cried out in agony as the hit took him off guard, but Winter’s cruelty knew no bounds. Before the first cry had fully left his body, she lashed at him again, the back of her palm crashing against his other cheek. As the blow jolted him the other way, Winter yanked him up by the leash, not letting him fall as she slapped him again and again, each hit landing more harshly than the last. The pain became a blur, with each rough strike reigniting the fresh sting that burned through his entire, trembling being.

Her onslaught continued until one final hit sent him spiraling toward the floor until Winter caught him by the hair, holding him still and quietly letting the room fill with the sounds of his whimpering and his racked breathing.

“I will give you one more chance to do this properly,” she stated with calm menace. “If you disappoint me again, I will leave you moaning in the corner like the useless bitch you really are.”

Sheer panic gripped Ven: he didn’t want his ashen-haired goddess to ever leave him, and her ruthlessness only made him crave her even more.

“N-No!” Ven cried out, almost falling forward and surprising even himself with his own desperation. “I’m sorry for being such a terrible pet! I’m a filthy, pathetic, depraved slut bitch who’s not worth the kindness you’ve shown me! Please don’t go, my queen!”

His head went slack as she released her grip on his hair. Cruel, sweet, quiet laughter fell from her lips.

“Did you really think I would believe the words of such a shameless ‘slut-bitch’ who only wants to cum? If you _truly_ feel remorse, I’m afraid you will have to prove it.”

His heartbeat leapt into his chest as he raised his head eagerly, invigorated at the idea of proving himself. “A-Anything for you, my queen.”

Winter stepped directly in front of him. “Then, since you could not hold your tongue earlier, why don’t you make better use of it now?”

“W-what do you m-MMPH!”

In an instant, her hand was behind his head and Ven felt himself being forced forward. The smooth warmth of her bare skin pressed against his cheeks and his lips landed against something soft, hot, and extremely wet. When he realized where he was and what Winter had meant, his pulse skyrocketed and his body swelled with heat.

“Be a good little slut and show me just how sorry you really are.” she growled as she she gruffly forced Ven’s head between her legs. With her hand gripping his head and his arms restrained behind his back, Ven was completely at her mercy, and he had no choice but to succumb to her orders.

Winter gritted her teeth the first time she felt the roughness of his tongue eagerly drag across her pussy. His mouth was eager, desperate to prove himself to his queen as he wildly explored between her legs. As he slid his tongue along her glistening entrance and brushed against the hardness of her clit, he felt her thighs tense by his neck. One, low moan slid out of her mouth, and she roughly grabbed him with both hands, not permitting him to move any further.

Ven took her cue and swirled around her clit, making her grunt and shiver with each desperate flick. He wanted nothing more to gaze upon his queen, to see her face hazy with lust as he worshiped her, but that was not why he was here.He was her plaything, and she wasn’t going to let him go until she was done using him, nothing more. Her hands gripped him tighter as she pressed her hips forward, forcing more of her pussy into his mouth and making his head swim.

Ven thought he would burst until Winter yanked his head back suddenly. “Stick out your tongue. _Now_.” she commanded, although the harshness of her tone was being betrayed by her strained panting. Once he did as he was told, Winter wasted no time in pulling him back to her. Holding him firmly in place with both hands, she set her clit against his tongue and began to rock her hips back and forth, letting her grind against him without restraint.

Winter shuddered through another long moan as she held him down and fucked his mouth. Ven was truly powerless: he couldn’t see, couldn’t move his arms, couldn’t stand up or move his head. She had him right where she wanted him: downon his knees, using his mouth to get herself off. All of his confidence and will to struggle faded away, resigning himself to his role as her sexual plaything and surrendering himself to her as she happily face-fucked him. He felt his jaw begin to ache and her taste filled his mouth, but nothing else mattered but pleasing his queen.

Winter’s hips moved faster and faster as her moans grew longer and longer until she threw her head back, her passionate moans rolling into a single, heartful cry of fulfilled lust as she came all over his face. Her chest heaved with her voice as pushed herself against Ven’s tongue one last time, trying to prolong her overwhelming sense of orgasmic bliss that blew through her body and left her breathless. Sweet, shuddering aches rolled through her again and again, leaving her struggling to stand as she gripped Ven tighter and tighter, trying to hold out against each heated wave of her climax.

As she shivered her last passionate breath, the last remnants of her desire burned away, and she finally pulled Ven away from her, the lower half of his face shimmering with her wetness. “Come here. What a good little pet you’ve been.” she cooed, pulling him up by the leash so she could kiss him on the forehead and caress his cheeks.

“I’m so lucky to have a pet that’s so eager to prove himself. You look so beautiful when you completely give yourself over to me, like a good little bitch.” she whispered, patting him on the head. His heart swelled with proud, shameful warmth as she praised him. He felt her arms under his ribs, helping him to his feet and steadying him as he wobbled.

“You poor, tortured thing.” she purred, running her fingers through his hair. “You’ve been such a good little plaything that I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

He bobbed his head, perhaps a little too frantically. Winter just laughed softly and yanked him closer with the leash, until her lips could practically touch his ear.

“I want to hear you beg for it then, you submissive little _slut_.”

Ven’s heart hammered in his ears with excitement as his last reservations of decency melted away. “Please, I beg you to let me cum, my queen.”

“Very well. Don’t you dare move.”

The cold metal slipped off of his wrists once more, but only briefly. Once Winter had his arms back in front of him, the restraints returned as he felt her hands on his shoulders.

“Do you trust me?” she asked seriously, and he nodded carefully. “Just try to relax. I’ve got you.”

Ven wasn’t sure what she meant until he felt his arms being moved smoothly above his head, his hand-cuffs being pulled by some invisible force. Suddenly, he felt himself rising up until the tips of his toes scarcely brushed against the floor. Bewildered thoughts flew through his head until he felt Winter’s hands behind his head, untying the blindfold.

As the dark silk fell away and he blinked his eyes back to effectiveness, he looked up saw the chain of his handcuffs being held in the air by some sort of ornate, black circle. While part of him wondered what it was or how it worked, all other thoughts burned out as Winter, now wearing nothing but her stockings,appeared before him. A furious heat of want raged within him, and he surged against his restraints, wanting to once again feel her warmth, her touch, her kindness, and her cruelty.

Winter just laughed and shook her head as she laid out a towel on the floor in front of him. “I expose my body to you and all you can do is helplessly flail about like a beast? You truly are pathetic.”

She smiled deviously at him as she delicately dragged her nails under his chin. ““Now tell me, my little masochist: do you want your queen to torment you until you cum?”

Ven could only clumsily nod his head. Winter drew closer, making his heartbeat rise in his chest and his breath shorten with anticipation.

“Well? You should know what I want to hear by now, don’t you?”

He hung his head, her little games making him more and more impatient. “P-please, my queen, I w-want you to hurt m-FUCK!”

Hot, blistering spires of pain tore through him as her sharp nails sank into his chest, raked down his stomach, and slid across his abdomen. “Even when you’re writhing helplessly in pain, your dick still stands so proudly. How depraved.” she taunted disdainfully, letting her other hand drift down between his legs. Letting her soft fingertips trace up his thigh drove him wild with trembling desire, but she moved so deliberately, agonizingly slow.

Winter pressed only one finger against the tip of his cock, but it sent a heated ache through every shivering muscle of his suspended body.

“What a vulgar thing: twitching in lust at the slightest touch.” she sneered, tracing her finger cruelly along the underside of his hardness, not caring in the slightest about his breathless reaction. Ven gritted his teeth, desperately trying to hold out: the softness of her finger was more painful than anything else she had done to him. His whole body was tense, dancing with the fleeting sensation of pleasure until the sudden sharpness of her nails tightening harshly around his nipple ripped another fractured, wincing moan from his body.

“Don’t bother trying to act tough. I want to hear every single depraved cry I bring out of you. Is that clear?” Winter asked sternly. It was no use fighting her: the sounds of his whimpering moans soon filled the room, his own desperation surprising him and shamefully working him up even more. Every time she left him reeling in pain, it became harder and harder to distinguish the throbbing sting from the pulsing of his cock, until it consumed his entire body with a single lustful rhythm that hammered in ears. Heavy, hazy breaths racked his chest as he finally felt the sweet relief of her soft hand squeezing his cock as Winter began to stroke him from base to tip. A broken whimper of strained lust left him, and his head fell with the rest of his body into weightlessness as he approached the -

**_CRACK!_**

White _s_ tars exploded behind his vision and left him reeling as the back of Winter’s hand crashed against his face, making him howl in wild, passionate anguish before she lunged in and clutched his jaw.

“Don’t you _dare_ turn away from me. Look me in the eyes as I watch you cum.” Winter ordered. As the rest of him succumbed to his queen’s touch, he slowly raised his head. The beauty of her frost-colored eyes was glimmering with a cold, sadistic glint, but there was a caring warmth to them that spread throughout her whole face. Despite all she had done to him, she was his queen: his body belonged to her, and her alone. Only she could care for him and give him exactly what he needed.

“Yes, good. Let me see your helpless, slutty little face as I make you cum.” Winter snarled hungrily, grabbing his hair tightly to hold him in place. An intense aching heat rose within Ven’s suspended body, slowly washing over him until his breaths grew shorter and shorter. Not once did he look away, even as the grip of her hand tightened, drawing one last strained gasp from within him as every tightened sensation in his aching body converged on his cock as she sent him over the edge. Sweet, incredible relief jolted through him again and again, sending his body swinging against the restraints as a flurry of lust overpowered him and sent Ven into a blissful frenzy.

Even in the depths of his climax, his eyes never left hers, letting her see his face racked and hazy with unrestrained pleasure. Winter, his lovely, benevolent queen, smiled triumphantly as she felt his heated pulse within her grip, content to watch her pet writhe in beautiful agony. With one final, rumbling moan, Ven surged forth against his restraints before the finality of his orgasm stole what remained of his energy and left his body spent, hanging slack against the cold steel of his handcuffs.

As Winter listened to his soft panting, she waved a finger and her ornate glyph lowered him to the ground. “Come here, let me help you.” she sighed happily, gently catching him from slumping against the floor. Under her guidance, she freed his arms and led him toward the bed before gently setting him down. Ven felt completely numb as Winter climbed up next to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her chest and holding him steady.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” she whispered, cradling his head in her arms as her stone cold persona melted away. “Thank you so much for letting me share this time with you. I will be here for as long as you need me.”

Ven was still hazy with emotion, but Winter never left his side, softly kissing him on the cheek and slowly running her fingers through his hair and up his back. He felt her lean away to retrieve a cloth from her briefcase, and she gingerly cleaned up his chest and chin. It took a while, but under her care, he felt himself slowly slide out of his submissive mindset: it was all over now.

Only now that he was working free of his spell did he realize how much his body ached, and he groaned as his muscles awoke to soreness all at once.

“Here. You can take these to help with the stiffness, if you wish.” Winter handed him some basic pain reliever and a water bottle from her briefcase, which he eagerly took: she really had thought of everything.

“I…” he struggled to speak, then stopped, amazed that he still found it so difficult. Winter just squeezed him tighter and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“You don’t have to force yourself to speak. Just let yourself rest for now. I will still be here when you’re ready.”

Ven laid his head back down reluctantly:there was so much he needed to say. She needed to know how grateful he was for guiding him through this newfound experience, for being so prepared and accepting of his hesitation, and for how incredible she had made him feel. Words could not properly express how much this night meant to him, so he shut his eyes and let himself be held by her instead. There would be a time for the right words later, but for now, Venwould find no greater comfort than Winter’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was something different and it's little longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it! See you again in the future for chapter 6!


End file.
